1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for staking fasteners of a part assembly so as to secure components of the part assembly to each other.
2. Background Art
Certain part assemblies such as vehicle seat latches have components that include spaced plates as well as latching members positioned between the plates and often on the outer side of one or both plates. The plates and such other latching members are normally secured to each other by staking which forms at least one head on each fastener so as to provide securement thereof to the associated component or components.
Assembly lines for part assemblies conventionally have a direction of conveyance along which a conveyor conveys pallets that support the part assemblies for staking operations at a plurality of staking stations. Usually the pallets are moved transversely from the conveyor for the staking operation which requires lateral movement instead of staking at a location along the direction of conveyance. Such lateral movement is first from the conveyor and then after the staking back to the conveyor such that the time involved in the staking includes the time of such lateral movement.
Patents and applications noted during an investigation conducted in connection with the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,179 Iwata; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,634 Kraus et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,889 Hayashi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,073 Mori et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,853 Carroll et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,494 Prince, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,067 Xu et al.; and U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0121758.